


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps dreaming of Cas. Cas keeps doing weird things.</p><p>Prompt Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr.  
> Prompt: Cas is an angel again, but a Dean keeps dreaming of him as ...ahem, very human, in all the most delicious ways.

Dean murmured wordlessly against the warm skin of Cas' cheek as the angel pressed down against him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so content, so comfortable around anyone. The thought was quickly forgotten, replaced by a mantra of  _yes yes yes_ when he gently gripped the angel's hips and Cas began to rock against him. Then he felt the heat of Cas' breath on his neck, a precursor to teeth and tongue that dragged slowly up to Dean's jaw.

 

He let out a whimper, hooked a leg around Cas', trying to move a bit faster, to heighten the dulled sensations. Why were they dulled?  The images were fading now, and Dean had the fleeting thought of _dream_ , but he clung to the warmth and contentment of the dream, summoned to mind the image of Castiel...

 

Dean sat up in his bed with a start. 

 

It wasn't that dreaming of Cas was a new thing. Far from it - Dean had been having such dreams for a while now. What was new was the fact that real-Cas was less than a mile from him at the moment, was close and real and _here_ , and while Dean didn't mind thinking blasphemous thoughts about his best friend, he certainly did have a problem with the nerve-wracking question of whether or not Cas could read thoughts.

 

Dean swallowed hard, shook his head. But the images of Cas, warm and wanting against him, stayed with him for most of the morning, even when a small part of his mind scolded,  _if you're gonna have sex dreams about the guy, can you at least not be a sap about it?_

 

\----

 

"Dean?"

 

Dean looked up from his self-appointed research and quickly closed the laptop when he saw Cas, hoping to  _God, no...somebody, anybody_ that angels couldn't see one's computer screen through the back of it. Or read thoughts, for that matter, though that was a frequent hope of Dean's, so he didn't spare it as much thought.

 

"Yeah, Cas?" He forced the words out quickly, allowing himself time to ogle the angel while waiting for an answer. Not for the first time, Dean felt a spark of curiosity at the replacement trenchcoat - while Dean had often been sentimental about it, he hadn't been sure if it was the same for Cas.

 

Cas cleared his throat, squinted at Dean from the other side of the table, unintentionally initiating in Dean a whole new bout of  _oh crap I hope angels can't read thoughts_. "Do we have ice?"

 

Dean's thoughts quickly turned from  _oh shit_ to  _wait what?_ He stared at Cas, not comprehending why ice might be important or why the angel might need it.

 

The angel seemed to sense that Dean's brain was on standby, as he repeated: "Do we have ice?" His squint deepened, as though Dean's baffled silence was a puzzle to be solved, or perhaps he just thought that Dean was being very slow. 

 

"Um...ice. I think so?"

 

Cas nodded to himself, and walked out of the room. Dean reopened his laptop and returned to his 'research'. Cas came by again several minutes later bearing two cups of crushed ice. Dean took it in stride - it wasn't the strangest thing Cas had ever done - and so didn't ask what it was for. The angel lingered a few minutes before placing one cup on the table and exiting the room with a disgruntled look.

 

\----

 

Dean pulled Cas down onto the sofa with him. Unlike the previous dream, this one was far more heated - Dean nipped and kissed hungrily at the angel's lips, tugged the angel's legs up around his waist.  He  _wanted_ Cas there and now, and wanted to be moving fast and hard against the angel, maybe even in him. Or the other way around. He wanted  _motion_ , needed  _heat_ and  _friction_. 

 

"Cas," he whimpered.

 

"Dean?" said a voice that sounded irritatingly unaffected. "Dean, you should sleep in your bed."

 

"Mmhmm," Dean mumbled, shaken from his dream and well aware that he was about to confront the uncomfortable reality of Cas' disapproving frown. He opened his eyes, stared up at Cas from where he lay passed out on the couch.  Yep, disapproving frown. In Dean's half-asleep, half-aroused state, he could almost imagine that Cas' eyes were dark, that the angel was maybe holding himself back. _Thoughts! Angel mojo shit!_  

 

"Your bed would be better," Cas said quietly, looking just the slightest bit exasperated, though Dean wasn't sure why he had any right to be. The hunter was too busy finding the words suggestive, anyway.

 

"Yeah..." Dean muttered. "Thanks for wakin' me up."

 

"Dean?" Cas said as the hunter got up from the couch.

 

Suddenly hyper-aware of the angel's closeness, Dean tried to look anywhere but Cas. "Hm?"

 

"I...never mind. Goodnight." Cas lightly touched his shoulder, then walked away to investigate the box of movies on the floor.

 

With that, Dean slunk off to his room, feeling decidedly grumpy about it all. Before, when Cas had been human, he'd too often allowed himself to think that  _maybe, this time Cas might stay_. He'd allowed himself to think he might have a chance. By the time that hope had slipped through his fingers, Dean was too used to it to let it go. He couldn't resist  _wanting_ Cas as easily as he used to.

 

Dean slept fitfully that night.

 

\----

 

The next day, Dean noticed Cas was behaving oddly again. He walked into the room Sam had declared the 'gym' to find Cas, for reasons the angel refused to explain, doing a handstand. He blushed and muttered something under his breath and darted out of the room before Dean even had a chance to process the odd behavior. 

 

There was also the staring. Dean acknowledged that there had always been a tremendous amount of staring involved in their relationship, but it seemed that every time he was in the same room with Cas, the angel refused to look anywhere  _but_  Dean. It definitely renewed Dean's fears that the angel could read his thoughts.

 

After several other bizarre incidents, Dean went searching for his brother on instinct. "Something's wrong with Cas. He's acting weird."

 

Sam simply raised an eyebrow at Dean. "What, you think he's being...controlled again?"

 

Dean forced down a shudder at the thought. "No! He's just...I dunno...doing weird stuff."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Like...?"

 

So, Dean told him, and when he finished, Sam unhelpfully burst out laughing. He waved Dean off, said he had a feeling he knew what it was about, and was gone just like that. Dean stared after him, rolled his eyes, and decided both of them were nuts.

 

\----

 

"Dean..." Cas gasped in his ear, hands clutching at Dean's sides and back as the hunter thrust into him. Dean feasted on the sight and feel and warmth of the angel under him, let out his own soft moans. Cas writhed under him, pulled Dean's head down to press his lips hungrily against the hunter's. "My Dean..." Cas whimpered against Dean's lips.

 

As seemed the norm now, Dean's dream was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. He awakened after several minutes to find he'd dislodged most of the bedding in the night, something he didn't have much time to fix - the knock came again. "Coming...coming..." he muttered, shifting uncomfortably as he stood and stretched.

 

He opened the door to find Cas waiting for him with an expression that almost seemed penitent.

 

"Cas? Is something wrong?"

 

The angel hesitated before saying, "No. I'd like to speak to you, though. May I...?" he gestured to Dean's room. "May I come in?"

 

Dean frowned. _Talk about what?_ "Come on." He waved Cas in, fierce anxiety washing through him as he wondered what Cas needed to speak to him about.  _Is he leaving? He wouldn't...right?_

 

He was briefly distracted by the way the angel frowned at Dean's mess of a bed, and the hunter flushed red with embarrassment. "I...er...too warm last night, too many blankets." He quickly took a seat at his desk, tried to angle his lower body out of sight. Just in case.

 

Cas hovered uncertainly in the middle of the room. "I spoke with Sam yesterday," he said, eyes fixed on Dean's.

 

"Oh...yeah?" Dean briefly wished he'd tracked Sam down and figured out what was going on.

 

"I have been asking him for advice...on a matter of importance to me..." Cas said carefully. "It seems I have been...taking his advice too 'literally', according to him."

 

"Advice?" What the hell kind of advice could Sam be giving Cas that involved handstands? 

 

"Advice," Cas confirmed. "Yesterday, he told me that I should come to you instead and...make things clear."

 

"Oh...kay?" 

 

Cas stepped closer, still staring directly at Dean, gaze intense and...nervous? Without saying anything, he moved nearer still, until he towered over Dean, seeming less and less certain with every step. There was something incredibly vulnerable about his expression, something that sent Dean's mind spiraling with curiosity and hope. "I...I wish..." Cas frowned. "I wish I knew your thoughts. It might be easier, that way."

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, even as he debated whether or not Cas really couldn't read his thoughts.  _If you can, then you should know I'd really like to kiss you right now. And maybe fuck you into the mattress. But I'm willing to compromise._

 

The angel's expression didn't change, showed no reaction. But then, suddenly,  Cas was leaning even further into his space, silently demanding Dean's full focus. "I care very much for you."

 

"Same," Dean squeaked, eyes flicking down at Cas' lips. "Same."

 

Cas' eyes seemed to darken. "I would very much like to kiss you."

 

It took a moment for Dean to process the heated words. And even then, he wasn't certain. "You...wait, what?"

 

Cas straightened up, frowning. "I would like to kiss you."

 

Just like that, Dean was up on his feet, pulling Cas to him. "Same," Dean said, hands holding Cas firmly by the shoulders, ensuring that the angel wouldn't be leaving. Hopefully. "I mean...I...I had no idea that you'd...I've...for a long time."

 

The humiliating stuttering became worth it when Cas' eyes widened and he pulled Dean flush against him, tilting his head to press his lips to Dean's. After a few minutes, Cas shrugged out of the trenchcoat and the pair ended up side by side on the bed, each basking in the other's regard as they whispered softly, shared their long-hidden longings and wishes. They stayed like that for a while, with only a few interruptions, first from Sam - _Guys, close the door!_ \- and second from Dean -  _Breaking the ice! I get it now!_   Cas, for his part, simply blushed and leaned closer to whisper in Dean's ear, " _From the moment I first saw you..."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blah I hate endings.


End file.
